doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
The Traitor (audio)
The Traitor est le premier épisode audio présent dans le coffret Dark Eyes 2, mis en vente en 2014 par Big Finish Productions. Synopsis de l'éditeur Nixyce VII is under Dalek occupation. For many, their only hope of survival is decent medical care, as slave working conditions under the Dalek regime are appalling. But when you help people to survive under the rule of the Daleks, are you actually helping the Daleks? Med-tech Liv Chenka doesn't have the luxury of pondering these dilemmas. She must just do what she feels is right. But then there are the soldiers of last resort... The freedom fighters left behind to cause maximum damage to the Dalek war effort, at whatever cost. To them, anyone who seems to be helping the Daleks is a traitor. And when the Doctor arrives, his secret agenda throws him into conflict with everyone. : Nixyce VII est occupée par les Daleks. Pour beaucoup, le seul espoir de survie est un soin médical décent, les conditions de travail des esclaves sous le régime Dalek étant déplorables. Mais lorsque vous aidez les gens à survivre sous le joug des Daleks, n'êtes-vous pas alors en train d'aider les Daleks ? La med-tech Liv Chenka n'a pas le luxe de se poser ce genre de dilemme. Elle doit faire ce qu'elle pense être juste. : Mais il y a également les soldats du dernier recours... les combattants de la liberté laissés derrière pour causer un maximum de dommages à l'effort de guerre Dalek, à n'importe quel prix. Pour eux, quiconque semble aider les Daleks est un traître. : Et quand le Docteur arrive, ses propres plans l'entraînent en conflit avec tous les autres. Distribution * Le Docteur - Paul McGann * Liv Chenka - Nicola Walker * Carna - Chris Porter * Kavel - David Dobson * Aldin/ Robomen - John Dorney * Les Daleks/ Le Dalek Time Controller/ Control/ Auto-Voix - Nicholas Briggs * Robomen - Brian Shelley Univers Le Docteur * Les Daleks ne reconnaissent pas la huitième incarnation du Docteur. * Le Docteur utilise l'alias "Bert Higgins". Références * Le Docteur rappelle à Liv la fois où ils se sont rencontrés, à bord du Lorelei. Il avait alors un autre visage (AUDIO: Robophobia). * Le Dalek Time Controller se souvient de ses plans avec Kotris et comment le Docteur les en a empêchés (AUDIO: X and the Daleks). * Les Daleks s'aperçoivent que le TARDIS est une capsule temporelle parce qu'elle émet des particules chronon (DW: Time and the Rani, The Wedding of River Song). * Le Docteur dit aux Daleks qu'une flotte alien approche du système Nixyce et qu'il a besoin de leur aide pour l'arrêter (AUDIO: Time's Horizon, Eyes of the Master). Notes * Cette histoire a été enregistrée les 24, 25, 26 et 27 septembre 2013. Lien externe * Page officielle de Dark Eyes 2 sur bigfinish.com en:The Traitor (audio story) Catégorie:Épisodes audio du Huitième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes audio avec des Daleks Catégorie:Épisodes audio sortis en 2014